


Trap

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dark, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Gary is stuck.





	Trap

Constantine stared at the text from Gary.

“Hey, John, just portalled into your quarters and now I’m stuck in one of your demon trap circles… Does this mean I’m possessed?”

“Possibly Squire, or you could have been near a demon recently… or carrying something with demonic energy. Just settle in for a little while, me and the Waverider team are on a mission, I’ll let them know and try to be there as quick as possible.”

“OK.”

20 minutes later.

“I need the bathroom.”

“Just… pee in the circle. It’s a metal floor, it’ll clean easy.”

…

…

“… EW…”

“then hold it.”

10 minutes later.

“Jooohn.”

“We’re nearly there”

“bathroom.”

“It can be cleaned.”

“… fine.”

2 minutes later.

“Gideon said no.”

…

…

“Also… definitely possessed by something.”

…

…

“Whatever it is ignored Gideon’s no.”

…

…

“Your quarters were just hosed down with holy water.”

…

…

“Everything is wet and I sting a lot.”

…

…

“And the thing keeps taking over my body to swear at Gideon.”

…

…

“Which just makes her spray more holy water on it.”

…

…

“I don’t think you’ll be able to stay in here for a while after we get this thing out.”

…

…

The sound of John’s door sliding open nearly made Gary drop his phone into the small pool of water that currently covered the floor of John’s quarters.

He felt the demon inside him gulp a little at the look of rage on the exorcist’s face as the man cracked his knuckles. And his neck.

“Alright squire, let’s get this little fucker out of you. I had this room set up all nice too.”

Ooh, John was mad.

Gary felt a sudden rush, then black smoke poured out of his mouth and flung itself into the circle.

“Did… did that demon just exorcise ITSELF?”

Sara’s voice from behind John startled them both.

“…Yes, the little COWARD.” John’s reply ended as he glared down at where the demon had vanished into. “Anyway, we done for now?”

Sara nodded. “Yeah, all wrapped up.”

John rolled his shoulders a little. “Alright Gary, open a portal back to yours, we’ll sort out the mess in my quarters later.”

Sara looked confused. “Why are you going back to Gary’s?”

“Because I have no intention of fucking him until he howls on a soggy bed love.”

“… Carry on then.”


End file.
